Fatty acid amide hydrolase (FAAH) is an enzyme that hydrolyzes the fatty acid amide (FAA) family of endogenous signaling lipids. General classes of FAAs include the N-acylethanolamines (NAEs) and fatty acid primary amides (FAPAs). Examples of NAEs include anandamide (AEA), palmitoylethanolamide (PEA) and oleoylethanolamide (OEA). Pharmacological inhibition of FAAH activity results in increases in the levels of these fatty acid amides.